You Wish
by ennaxxor
Summary: You wish... Everytime a star falls from the sky... You wish... That he'd feel the way you feel inside... oneshot songfic


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lizzie McGuire, or the song You Wish (by Lalaine).

**A/N:** I've decided I really like writing songfics! I love this song, so I used it to write a fic that's a little different from my others. This's been the hardest for me to write so far, mainly because I've never tried to write from this POV before. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was the last weekend before high school officially started, and Miranda was spending it camping with the McGuires and Gordo. Lizzie's family had rented a campsite in the nearby mountains, and Lizzie had begged to be allowed to invite Miranda and Gordo, so she wouldn't die from "sheer boredom."

Miranda was glad to be back with her friends after her stay in Mexico, which had been way too long in her opinion. She hadn't returned until halfway through August, and since then had spent all her free time catching up with Lizzie and Gordo. They filled her in on what happened the last weeks of school, and the whole Rome adventure. At least, what they _said_ was the whole adventure. Miranda had the nagging feeling that they weren't telling her something, something important.

"Okay kids, why don't you set up the tents?" Sam said as they started unloading at the campsite.

They had brought a total of three tents, each big enough for two people. Lizzie and Miranda would share one, Matt and Gordo another, and Sam and Jo had the third.

"Any clue how to set these up?" Lizzie asked, picking up a bundle.

"It shouldn't be that hard," Miranda said, opening the bag. "Let's see, we've got some poles, the tent itself, more poles, some stake thingies…"

An hour and a half later, they finally finished the last of the three tents. They would have finished sooner, but Matt started playing light saber with the poles, and in the process knocked over an already completed tent.

"This is going to be a _long_ weekend," Lizzie said to Miranda as they set up their things in their tent.

"Yeah, well anything's got to be better than Grubby Gulch," Miranda said as she unrolled her sleeping bag. "By the way, you still owe me and Gordo big time for that."

"Will you keep a secret?" Lizzie asked suddenly, taking Miranda by surprise.

"No, I'm going to tell the whole world, even though I'm your best friend," Miranda said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Miranda! Last time you agreed to a 'cone of silence,' you broke it in less than a minute and told Gordo!"

"Well we tell Gordo everything, don't we?"

"Yeah, but this is something he really can't know, at least not yet. So promise?"

"Promise," Miranda said, noticing how serious Lizzie was.

"I… IthinkIlikeGordoasmorethanafriend."

"Whoa, back up and slow down. What'd you say?"

"I think I like Gordo," Lizzie said quietly.

"When did this happen?" Miranda asked, very interested now.

"When we were in Rome," Lizzie said. "There's something we didn't tell you… Remember how we said that night after I sang on stage, Gordo and I went back up on the roof, for one last time?"

"Yeah…" _I knew it! There was something they weren't telling me!_

"Well, when we were up there I kind of kissed him…"

Miranda felt a jolt in her stomach.

"What do you mean kind of kissed him, you either kissed him or you didn't. Was it on the lips?"

"Yes… It was a really short kiss. And it was because, because, I don't know… But Kate was telling me how it was obvious Gordo liked me, and he had been nothing but nice the whole trip, even when I was sneaking off with Paolo the whole time, so I kissed him."

Miranda could tell that Lizzie was still trying to work out her own feelings, and knew she must have been driving herself crazy the whole summer.

"What did he do?" Miranda asked, dreading the answer.

"He said thanks," Lizzie said with distaste. "We haven't really talked about it, afterwards we just went back downstairs."

Miranda felt relief wash over her, and felt guilty at the same time. There she was, relieved she might have a chance with Gordo after all, but her best friend right next to her was depressed about Gordo. Why couldn't life ever be easy?

_You wake up one day and everything changes  
__You cross the line and there's no turning back_

Of course, Lizzie didn't know that Miranda liked Gordo, no one knew. Miranda herself didn't realize it until recently. Ever since seventh grade she'd known Gordo had a thing for Lizzie, but it never really bothered her. But after a while, when Lizzie was still drooling over Ethan or some other guy, Miranda felt like kicking her. Couldn't she see what a great guy she had right there in front of her? Miranda wished she had a boyfriend like Gordo. After all, he was smart, forgiving, not into following the crowd, cute…

As soon as Miranda started thinking of Gordo as cute she knew it'd gone too far. She no longer wanted a guy like Gordo, she wanted Gordo himself. But of course, there was that problem of him liking Lizzie, not her…

_Mmm, You're caught between the love and the danger  
__It's hard to leave a heart so open up to that_

Acting on her feelings would only create one huge mess. It was obvious Gordo liked Lizzie, he'd always liked her.If Miranda told him her feelings it would only damage their friendship. And now that Miranda knew Lizzie liked Gordo as well, any action on her part would likely destroy the three amigos.

"Earth to Miranda! You're totally spacing out on me!"

"Oh, sorry," Miranda said, shaking her head, "what did you say?"

"What should I do? I mean, should I tell him I like him? I _think_ he likes me, but if he doesn't I don't want to make a fool out of myself. Do you think he likes me?"

Miranda gulped, caught between lying and saying no, or telling the truth and completely ruining any tiny chance she still might have herself.

"Uh, I think..."

"Girls!" Jo called through the tent, "Come on out for dinner!"

_Saved, at least for now_, Miranda thought as she exited the tent with Lizzie. No doubt though this conversation would continue later, and until then she'd have to decide how to handle it.

"Settled in yet?" Gordo asked, when they say down next to them with their burned hot dogs Sam had cooked.

"As settled in as I'm going to get," Lizzie said, covering her hot dog with ketchup. "I honestly don't see why some people enjoy living in tents."

Now that Miranda knew that Lizzie was having feelings for Gordo, she was surprised at how well Lizzie was hiding them. It sure wasn't like when he had the crush on Ethan and the whole school knew. But then again, Miranda herself had been hiding her feelings about Gordo for a while now and no one knew, at least, she was pretty sure no one knew.

"To tell the truth, I don't see why either," Gordo said, looking around. "I mean, I like nature and all, but to actually live in the outdoors all the time…" he shuddered.

They finished eating their hot dogs, then as there wasn't much else to do, settled around the campfire. Miranda looked at Gordo across the fire, hating herself for falling for him.

_You wish…Every time a star falls from the sky  
__You wish…That he'd feel the way you feel inside  
__You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away  
__As you see yourself lost in his kiss…You wish_

Why did he have to like Lizzie? Probably because he hadknown her longer, even though Miranda did meet them way back in kindergarten. But five years is a long time, there were a whole five years of just Lizzie and Gordo, no Miranda…

It was starting to get cold, despite the heat from the fire, and Miranda shivered.

"Want a blanket?"

Miranda looked up to her right surprised to see Gordo, she hadn't even noticed when he'd gotten up. He was holding out the blanket to her that he'd been wrapped in.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Miranda stammered. "I don't want you to get cold."

Gordo shrugged, sitting down next to her.

"Then we'll share it. It's a big blanket, my mom made me pack it, took up nearly half my suitcase."

He spread it out and it easily covered the both of them, even though there was a small space between them. Miranda looked up at Lizzie, who was sitting a little to Miranda's left. She already had a blanket of her own, which was why Miranda reasoned Gordo had offered to share his blanket with her, though Lizzie's blanket was thin by the looks of it.

_You think you know just how to read him  
__And then he throws you right off track_

Miranda wondered why Gordo was sitting and sharing his blanket with her if he could be taking this opportunity to sit close to Lizzie instead. _Don't think too much into it_, she thought to herself. _You didn't have a blanket. Lizzie did. Gordo had a really big one. Logical explanation? He shared it with you like a friend. That's it._

For a few seconds she toyed with the idea of scooting a little closer to Gordo, as if she was still cold and was trying to get warmer, but decided against it, considering Lizzie was still right there. It wasn't something she should really do, as Lizzie had just confessed to her she liked Gordo.

Miranda felt a sudden warmth on top of her right hand, and realized Gordo had shifted under the blanket, and his hand was now on top of hers. She glanced at him, expecting him to move his hand, but he was still looking into the fire as before. _Now_ she was confused. Carefully she shifted herself, moving so her hand no longer touched his. He didn't move again, nor did his face show any change of expression.

_And all you know is how much you need him  
__Time will tell you where his heart is really at_

Miranda blinked quickly to keep any tears from falling from her eyes, wondering why she was getting so emotional over it. She couldn't like Gordo _that_ much, did she? Wasn't it just a crush?

"You okay Miranda?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, it's just the smoke from the fire," Miranda lied, grateful the wind really had just been blowing the smoke her way. "It got in my eyes, but I'm fine."

Gordo turned to look at her with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Do you want to move?" he asked, "So the smoke won't blow towards us?"

Miranda shook her head and looked down, not wanting to look at Gordo at the moment. It hurt too much, to look into his eyes and know that he wouldn't see her the way she wanted him to. To look at his mouth, and know she'd never feel his lips against her own.

_You wish…Every time a star falls from the sky  
__You wish…That he'd feel the way you feel inside  
__You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away  
__As you see yourself lost in his kiss…You wish_

When she no longer felt his eyes on her, she looked back up to find he was back to staring into the fire. _He's been awfully quiet tonight_, Miranda thought. From years of knowing Gordo, she knew that whenever he was quiet it was because he had something on his mind.

_Late at night  
__You wonder what he's thinking of_

_What would he have on his mind right now?_ Miranda pondered._ School's coming up, but he's never worried about the start of a school year, he usually looks forward to it. And he's been to high school already, he knows what to expect._

Miranda saw his eyes flicker towards Lizzie, then back into the fire.

_It's killing you  
__And all that's true  
__Is you're falling deeper in love_

_He's probably thinking about Lizzie,_ Miranda thought miserably. Lizzie had met Gordo first, she'd kissed him first, and she'd stolen his heart first. At least before Lizzie liked Gordo back, Miranda knew she had a small chance. Now, all she could do was wonder why. What was it about Lizzie that attracted Gordo so much? Why couldn't Gordo have fallen for her, Miranda, instead?

_You wish…Every time a star falls from the sky  
__You wish…That he'd feel the way you feel inside  
__You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away  
__As you see yourself lost in his kiss…You wish_

_Every time a star falls from the sky  
__You wish…That he'd feel the way you feel inside  
__You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away  
__As you see yourself lost in his kiss…You wish_

Miranda looked up at the now dark sky and was amazed at the number of stars she saw.

"Wow," she breathed.

Gordo heard her, and looked up as well.

"Isn't it amazing how many there are?" he asked. "We can't see them in the city because there's so many bright lights."

Miranda chuckled. There was the Gordo she knew and loved, always sprouting out information.

Suddenly a shooting star flew across the sky, disappearing so fast Miranda doubted if she'd seen it in the first place.

"Wish on it," Gordo said, having seen the star too.

Miranda didn't really think it'd do any good, but what was the harm in trying? Closing her eyes, she pictured Gordo in her mind, and wished.


End file.
